The New Twin Sisters New Characters
by AKOSIANGRYBIRDS
Summary: The New Twin Sisters Jewel Nami and Gem Nami Joined Fairy Tail cause they need something to tell Lucy something about who she is can Lucy Accept who really is she ? Find Out !
1. Chapter 1:The New Twin Sisters

Chapter 1 - The New Twin Sisters (New Characters)  
Characters:  
Name : Jewel Nami , Age : 15 , Magic : Jewelry and Elemental Dragon Slayer Name : Gem Nami , Age : 15 , Magic : Gem and Elemental Dragon Slayer ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ There are Two Twins Named Jewel and Gem really wanted to Join the Guild Named " Fairy Tail " They are always together and Love meeting new wizards One Day , They saw the Building of Fairy Tail and they are so Happy !

So They ran there and open the doors , Mirajane Welcome them " Welcome to fairy tail " the twins said " we want to join fairy tail"  
Jewel and Gem introduce they're selves , " Hi My name is Jewel Nami -  
My Magic are Jewelry and Elemental Dragon " , she got blue long wavy hair and she got blue and black dress with black eyeshadow and a blue jewels attached to her ear and dress.

" Hi My name is Gem nami , my magic are Gem and Elemental Dragon" , she got pink long wavy hair and she got pink and white dress with white eyeshadow and a pink gems attached ot her ear and dress.

and they say together " and we are the Treasure Twins " and everyone clapped and Mirajane put pink stamp to Gem's Right Waist and Blue Stamp to Jewel's Left Waist , and They formed a team with wendy and Lucy , All of them girls are dragon slayers .

Then Morning They Wake up And they are so happy cause it's theyre birthday they shouted " Its Our Birthday ! " and the guild greeted them happy birthday and they celebrated , they party , they dance and they have games and they are so happy.

it's the twins best birthday ever, they love the guild and they are now 15 years old , now they go to mission with they're team:  
Someone Kidnapped my Son by a Girl Please Find My SOn Reward : 80,000J

So it Means they will get 20,000J per.  
They go to the train station and bought 4 tickets, they waited for the train and they go in the train and sit on the empty seats.

They all sleeped except Lucy , After 2 Hours Lucy Wake them all up and they got off the train and do the job (A/N: i don't want to type what did they do in job)  
They come back to the guild and said " We Are Back ! ".  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2: The Real Lucy

Chapter 2 - The Real Lucy ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ When they got back to the guild (A/N: Team Dragon Slayers) Gem and Jewel Were Quiet and they thought 'Lucy didn't know that she is the Goddess of Dragon Slayers , she is the most powerful of all and she has the Dragon Ball that can Summon Dragons and can change to dragon form and has the most rarest dragon slayers power , They Know about it Cause the Dragon Queen ask the Twins to Tell it to Lucy'

Lucy Ask Worried to Twins " Why are you two quiet ? is there something wrong Gem and Jewel ? "  
" No We are Fine ! Thankyou " The Twins said and they ask Mirajane for a Juice and they take the juice and give mira the money " Thankyou Mira" The Twins said and Mira Smiled.

They Watched the Guild and the Twins Thought again ' What if we will tell lucy who she really is ? '  
And they are worried if lucy refuse being the Goddess of Dragon Slayers.

Lucy noticed the twin's Behavior and she asked " Are you okay ? " and they answered " Yes " and nodded and they ask lucy " What if you are gonna be the Goddess of Dragon Slayers? "  
and Lucy answered " its gonna be good and im gonna be strong i think "  
Then the twins Smile and Wink at eachother .

Then the twins holds lucy's arm and pull her outside the guild and they talk on private " Soo Lucy is it okay for you to become The Goddess Of Dragon Slayers? " the twins asked " Yes Ofcourse " Lucy Replied and the twins smiled and the twins whispered to lucy " Lucy you are a real Goddess of Dragon Slayer , you haven't trained yet , your mother Layla is the Goddess of Dragon Slayers Before she died, so the Dragon Queen have a quest on us and find you to become the Goddess of Dragon Slayers" Lucy Was Shocked and said " Really ? " and the Twins Nodded.

then they go to the forest and the twins show lucy the dragon queen and they started training for lucy to become the Goddess of Dragon Slayers, and Lucy is now powerful and met other dragons and Lucy now got the Rainbow Crystal Ball to Contact other dragons and lucy change her clothing

Her Hair Has Highlights, Red - Fire , Blue - Water , White - Wind/Sky , Green - Nature , Silver - Ice Gold - Rare Element (Jewels,Money,Luck) and she is now like wearing Gold/White/Black Clothes and some star earrings and furry jacket with hood , when she entered the guild they are all shocked and said " Lucy is that you ? " and lucy said " Yes it is me " and she take off her hood and everyone was shocked. (A/N : I forgot to say Lucy can use time ark too its colour bronze highlight)

Then Lucy said " I Changed " and Levy said " Lu-Chaan ! What happened ?" then lucy said " i become stronger Levy-chan" then lucy wink at levy and the twins ,they go to the bar and ask mira for water and lucy give money to Mira.

then team natsu is walking up to lucy and ask " What Happened to you Luce? " and Lucy Said " i become stronger and learn many magics" then they we're shocked and ask Lucy " What Kind of Magic ? " then Lucy Explained.

" I learned , Time Ark , Goddess of Dragon Slayer Magic , Elemental Powers , Lost Magic , Changing Forms"  
Then the team natsu drop their Jaws and Shocked and lucy said " Gray do you want any clothes there? " then gray said " What do you mean ? " then gray look to himself " Waaaaaah ! Where did my clothes go ? " then Gray is Confused finding his clothes while Natsu Said " Lucy Fight Me"  
Then Lucy Agreed.

Then all of them are outside of the guild and place their Bets The Twins , Master , Levy and Gajeel , Mirajane bet for lucy and the rest of the guild bet on natsu and Master SHouted " Lets Start ! "  
then Natsu attacked " Roar of the Fire Dragon " then Lucy ate all the Flames and its turn for lucy " Roar of the Water Dragon " then Natsu is in Pain then Lucy attacked again and said " Combine Elemental , Goddess of Dragon Slayer Magic " then Natsu is Sick so Natsu is in Clinic so that means Lucy won the Fight.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
